


Lover in a Pocket

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Size related stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Girlfriends - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Micro, Minigirl, Shrinking, Size Kink, one of my rare sfw stories, placed in a pocket, pure size kink, sfw, shrink ray, shrinkray, size play, tiny girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: two girlfriends, one short, one tall. one is bored, the other has a book. how does this lead to size fun? let's find out
Series: Size related stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lover in a Pocket

“Ugh, baby, I’m bored.” The short girl grunted as she lay across her girlfriend on their couch, barely being noticed by her significant other. “Baby…baby…baby…baby~” Her girlfriend was reading a book, trying her best to focus, but failing miserably.

“Yes…dear?” She looked over the edge of her book down at her girlfriend who was squirming on her lap.

“Jamie please, give me an idea or two. I’m so bored.” The smaller girl whimpered up to her taller girlfriend, who simply rolled her eyes. The two of them had been dating for several months and only recently gotten a new apartment together. However, given that the apartment was, for lack of a better term, cheap, it had its issues.

“What do you normally do when there’s no wifi or internet or anything else electronic, Sherry?” The two of them were like those stereotypical movies or television couples, where one is lost in their phone every moment of the day, while the other is a bit more ‘versatile’. But this was expected, Jamie was a bit more of country gal, while Sherry was, as one would guess, more city-related, but super smart.

“Well I can’t work without power, I managed to text my boss before that. And usually, I’m doing something but…what do you do when you don’t have stuff to do?” Jamie raised her eyebrow, before waving the book beside her face, and Sherry sighed. “But I’ve already read all my books, come on, can’t we have some fun?”

Jamie sighed, her girlfriend’s definition of fun was something she only liked to do when drunk, bored, or just in the mood, and they’d already had ‘fun’ a couple times already. “Sherry, we’ve done that twice now, today alone. I get you’re bored, but I don’t want to spend all day today just fucking. Besides, I have this book to catch up, just…read one again?”

Sherry pouted as she stood up to her full five-foot-nothing height, placing her hands on her hips as she scowled at her girlfriend. “Oh, come on! Yeah, I’m insatiable, but aren’t you like, super endurant or whatever? You grew up on a farm!”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Jamie stood up to her over six-foot height, towering well over Sherry’s form. They really were opposites in that regard. Sherry was small, petite, almost skin and bones, not much to show on her body. While Jamie was tall, toned, freckled, and not someone you want to mess with.

Sherry shrunk back slightly at her girlfriend. “W-well, I just mean uh…you would do stuff from dawn till dusk so…you can…keep…up?” Sherry smiled nervously up to her girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes and plopped back down on her seat.

“Tell ya what, I’ll make a deal with you.” Jamie went back to reading her book as Sherry stood there, eagerly waiting for the deal. “You grow taller than me, and I’ll do whatever you want~”

Sherry’s jaw hit the floor. “WHAT!? You can’t just tell me to grow taller! That’s impossible!”

Jamie smirked at her girlfriend over her book once more, “Well, you should learn to do the impossible.” Jamie went back to reading, so there was no way she could see the face Sherry was making, nor the change in it as the lightbulb went off in her head. Sherry rushed out of the room, leaving Jamie in silence, just as she wanted. Several minutes passed, and Jamie finally heard Sherry come back, but she was silent.

“Finally find something to do? Or did you manage the impossible?” Sherry chuckled, and Jamie was curious, so she looked up from her book, turning over the back of her chair to Sherry. Her girlfriend had a wide smile on her face, a hoodie on and her hands behind her back. “Going somewhere?”

“Not just me, you and I are heading out.”

Jamie shook her head, “I mean, I appreciate it, but I’m fine just staying here.”

“You don’t have a choice~”

Jamie chuckled at this, smiling wide at her girlfriend’s antics. “Is that so? Well, let me check something really quick.” She stood up, to her same towering height, and walked around to Sherry. “Hmm, well by what I see, I’m still way taller than you. And our deal was if you became taller than me, then I’d do whatever you told me. But since you’re not taller~”

“That’s true. But you never said I had to grow taller~” Jamie opened her mouth at Sherry’s words but didn’t say anything. At that moment, Sherry pulled her arms out from behind her, and Jamie saw she had some kind of remote in her hand or something, it was hard to tell what it was.

“What-” that was as far as she got before Sherry hit a button on the device. Jamie froze up as she felt her body start to get a tingle throughout, almost as if she had some static building up inside of her. she wanted to move and try and see if she could shake it off, but she was frozen, with Sherry smiling gleefully as she held the button down on her little device. “What’s…happen…ing?”

Jamie was in shock as the tingling continued, and little by little, she realized what Sherry’s plan was. As the seconds ticked by, she realized Sherry was looking more and more eye level with her, and after a full minute, they were. But sherry didn’t stop there, she kept going. Shrinking Jamie down until the point Jamie was a full foot shorter than Sherry, and she finally let go of the button, and Jamie took in a gasp of air.

“Well, would you look at that, I’m the taller one now~” Jamie backed away from her giant girlfriend, not in fear, but in shock. But Sherry simply stepped closer, her grin splayed wide across her face, as she put the remote behind her back, leaning over Jamie.

“But…how…when…I…” Jamie was blubbering words, completely confused and bewildered that her girlfriend had a fucking shrink ray.

“Well, remember back in high school, when I said I had made a shrink ray?” Jamie’s eyes went wide at Sherry’s words, which made Sherry chuckle. “Well, this is the finished product. I couldn’t quite get the prototype back then to work consistently, hence why I never showed it off.”

“I…but I thought you were just joking!” Sherry shook her head, and Jamie backed up against the couch, with Sherry looming over her.

“Nope. You know me, Jamie, I never lie. Now, since you have to do what I say, let’s get going~”

Those words seemed to snap Jamie back to reality as she shook her head and began to plead with Sherry. “What? Y-you can’t expect me to go outside like this, can you? I’m like, only three feet tall. What will everyone say?” Sherry pouted as she pulled the remote back out, tapping it against her chin.

“Well, you are right about that…oh, I know!” She tapped a couple of buttons on her remote, before aiming it back at Jamie and pressing the main button. Jamie raised her hands as if trying to stop Sherry, but her body froze up with the same tingling as earlier.

Sherry smiled as she watched her girlfriend shrink smaller and smaller. Thankfully, her clothes shrunk with her, but Sherry was somewhat disappointed by this. “Note to self, edit device parameters…to not include clothes.” Jamie’s eyes went wider at Sherry’s words as she continued to dwindle smaller and smaller.

A couple minutes passed of pure silence until finally, Sherry released the button. Jamie gasped as her legs quivered and gave out from beneath her, and she fell on her back. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she just stared in awe up at Sherry, who was like a skyscraper in front of her. Sherry’s shadow seemed endless as she loomed over Jamie before a light chuckle escaped her throat.

“There we go, just the right size~” Jamie moved her mouth, but no sound came out. Sherry stepped away, her footsteps thunderous and ground shaking to Jamie. Jamie gulped as Sherry set the shrink ray down on the countertop, before turning around and walking back to Jamie. “Now, up you go.”

Jamie had no idea what Sherry meant, until she kneeled down, her hand reaching out to Jamie. Sherry’s hand was utterly massive, bigger than a car, at least to Jamie, and looming. Jamie yelped as Sherry’s fingers wrapped around her body, gently and delicately, yet large and powerful to Jamie. She gasped as she was lifted up, right up to Sherry’s face, who was smiling and tilting her head.

“Hey there tiny. Feeling alright?”

“I…yeah, I’m good.” Sherry snickered, to Jamie, her voice was normal, but to Sherry, her voice was a bit higher-pitched, not a lot, but noticeable.

“Good. I’m fairly certain there won’t be any permanent effects. Until then, we’re gonna go meet up with Ally and co.” Jamie’s eyes went wide as she gripped Sherry’s hand, almost trying to shake her, but she was certain Sherry couldn’t even feel her.

“What? No no no. you can’t take me to see Ally and them like this!”

Sherry laughed gently, her hand shaking Jamie up and down. “Oh, I know, but you don’t have to worry. I have the perfect place for you.” With that, she lowered Jamie down, and then she realized why Sherry was wearing a hoodie. She placed Jamie inside her big pocket, which was like a massive cave to her. “There you go, completely out of sight~”

Jamie whimpered as she adjusted herself inside of the pocket, before feeling Sherry start to walk. As Jamie sat in silence, she listened to the outside world move around, doors open, people talking, and Sherry going about her normal ordeals. All the while, Jamie was inches tall inside of her pocket, unknown in the world.

“I hope she doesn’t decide to show me off…but…” Jamie gulped as she shivered, her body warming up from the idea of being shown off like a toy. “I…don't think that would be so bad…” She smiled…yep, she had a new fetish.


End file.
